


More Than Meets The Eye

by miujaems



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Injury, Breaking and Entering, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Daggers, Don't Like Don't Read, Drinking & Talking, Flashbacks, Fraud, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Knifeplay, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Na Jaemin Needs a Hug, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Poisoning, Protectiveness, Sexual Tension, Shooting Guns, Swearing, crack maybe, cyber punk society, i'll put tw // and cw //, might edit tags, murder mystery-ish, tiniest bit of fluff ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miujaems/pseuds/miujaems
Summary: Jaemin and his friends have finally graduated their training academy and were ready to put their skills to the test in the real world. But before that graduates have to go through a 5-month course paired with an older assassin for guidance. And to his luck Jaemin gets paired with the most wanted assassin in the city
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will put tw // and cw // when needed and if i haven't mentioned it in tags, also please do not read if you're uncomfortable with the things mentioned in tags. I don’t actually know how long this'll be.

_Jaemin was sure he’d run around the entire floor by now, in search of the room. Curse his bad sense of direction. He could even see a few other people leaving._

  
  


_Jeno looked at the time on his wristwatch, “It’s been fifteen minutes…”_

  
  


_Suddenly, the door flung open and he was greeted to a fluffy pink haired boy, panting heavily._

  
  


_“You took a while..” Jeno looked at him, “uh, take a seat.”_

  
  


_Jaemin closed the door behind him and took a seat. Unknowingly Jaemin found himself admiring the older male, who was scanning through multiple files. Something about him was so.. alluring. He had strong facial features and a beautiful side profile. The outfit he wore accentuated his slim body perfectly. Jaemin was so enticed by his looks that he didn’t notice that the male was sitting right in front of him at that moment._

  
  


_“Hello? Are you okay?” he tilted his head._

  
  


_“Shit! Sorry!” Jaemin felt his face heat up._

  
  


_“It’s okay, I don’t think you noticed. What’s your name?” he extended his arm out with an open hand._

  
  


_“Oh, I’m Na jaemin," he shook his hand._

  
  


_“Nice to meet you, I’m Lee Jeno.”_

  
  


_“You must have gotten lost I suppose?”_

  
  


_“Yes, I’m sorry about that too,” Jaemin felt even more embarrassed._

  
  


_“Since you were late, we don’t have much time so I’ll get to the point.”_

  
  


_“You’ll be paired with me for the next five months. During this time you’ll accompany and help me with any, less extreme, tasks. On some nights I’ll only be showing you around the city if that’s okay,” he continued._

  
  


_Jaemin nodded, “But when will we start?”_

  
  


_“Friday. I’ll give you my number and you can give me yours? I’ll text you the details about it, however, do not contact me unless it’s important or urgent.”_

  
  


_Jaemin put his contact in Jeno’s phone and so did he._

  
  


_“I’ll be busy tonight and need to prepare, if you're moving to the city I suggest you get going, goodbye and I’ll see you then.”_

  
  


_“Ah… right. Goodbye then,” Jaemin got up and left the room, followed by Jeno who also needed to leave._

  
  


_‘That wasn’t eventful at all.’ Obviously, because Jaemin was late they didn't have much time to introduce themselves and Jeno was right, most graduates_ _were moving to the city. He had belongings to unpack which, by now, were waiting for him in his apartment._

  
  


🍒

  
  


Jaemin sat in the back of a taxi as the driver drove to the apartment complex. He had visited the city a few times in the past - this time he would be staying. 

  
  


It was very different from the countryside and would take some time to get used to. You had cars and trains going over your head in every direction, passing through building to building. Almost every skyscraper had billboards or holograms displaying all sorts of advertising. Staring at everything for a while started to hurt his eyes with all the neon lights bouncing off of the window.

How thrilling it would be to live in a city full of endless possibilities, the good and the bad.

  
  


Jaemin realised going out at night would be quite difficult in a place that never seemed to sleep. He and Jeno couldn’t be seen, so moving around should be done another way other than rooftops. He was sure he would get lost despite having to follow Jeno. If they weren’t careful enough potentially getting caught was another possibility, what would happen to them then? What if his friends ended up getting caught too?

  
  


Jaemin quickly forgot about those thoughts when the taxi driver pulled over, the driver parking the car right in front of the apartment complex. Finally.

  
  


Jaemin pressed the button for the 41st floor once he stepped inside the elevator. Despite coming from a highly well-off family, his final decision was to buy a place that wasn’t too big nor too small. Living a rather luxurious lifestyle wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted to feel at home. After all, this was Jaemin’s first time living alone.

  
  


At first Donghyuck and Renjun offered him to live with them, though he declined immediately due to their constant bickering. Xiaojun and YangYang chose to live together too, both Jisung and Sungchan wanted to live alone, so ultimately, Jaemin chose to as well.

  
  


“Surprise!” Donghyuck ran up to Jaemin hugging him from behind. 

  
  


However, they would be neighbors, and he expected to have company over a lot more frequently. 

  
  


“What took you so long to get here?” Renjun came inside too, behind Renjun came Xiaojun and YangYang. 

“Knowing him he probably got lost in that old manor which made him late,” YangYang chuckled.

  
  


“That is true…” 

  
  


“And what are you all here for?” Jaemin turned around.

  
  


Donghyuck placed the box labelled ‘Kitchen’ on the empty counter, “To help you unpack silly.”

  
  


“Uhm… Jaemin? Is this what I think it is…? Xiaojun picked up a box labelled ‘sexy time.’

  
  


YangYang and Donghyuck burst into laughter when they saw what was written.

  
  


“You two!” Jaemin exclaimed, grabbing the box out of Xiaojun’s hands.

  
  


When the time came Jaemin to pack Donghyuck and YangYang came over to help him along with labeling. What did he expect from those two to be truthful?

  
  


“Gosh… why did I even let you guys help.”

  
  


“I can just imagine the faces of the movers bringing these boxes in,” Renjun chuckled, picking one up.

  
  


Jaemin blocked Renjun’s mouth preventing him from saying anything aloud and saw the others now on the ground in a fit of laughter after seeing what was written on the other boxes, “Let’s just get on with it, okay.”

  
  


“Sure~,” Donghyuck giggled.

  
  


One of the boxes Jaemin had was filled with photo books and framed pictures. There was one that he cherished the most. It was a picture of the seven of them during their first year at the academy. All his attention was brought solely to this picture, they all stood in a line smiling into the camera, Him, Renjun, YangYang, Donghyuck, Xiaojun, Jisung and Sungchan.

  
  


“Oh, do you guys know where Jisung and Sungchan are?” Jaemin asked.

  
  


“Yeah, they said they were starting tonight. They’re probably back at home asleep by now,” Xiaojun spoke up, “When does everyone else start?”

  
  


Gathering on the couch the five boys discussed their initial plans for the first week and their first impressions of their seniors.

  
  


Donghyuck started “Remember that Mark guy me and Junnie got into a fight with during first year? Unfortunately, we’re stuck with him for the next five months.”

  
  


“Either he didn’t remember us or didn’t wanna bring it up. I’m still kinda salty for what happened but I’ll try to keep my cool.” he sighed.

  
  


“If he remembers anything then it’s tough luck,” Xiaojun patted Hyucks back.

  
  


Hyuck asked, leaning back “What about you and YangYang?” 

  
  


“We’re starting tomorrow like you and Jun. But we’ve got paired with two people."

  
  


“They’re names are Lucas and Hendery, plus they’re really funny.”

  
  


“Even if Junnie and Hyuck got someone they had a past feud with it’s better than who I got paired with,” Jaemin felt like they would have a lot more fun on the job compared to him.

  
  


“Why so?” YangYang raised an eyebrow.

  
  


“He’s…”

  
  


“Hot?” Donghyuck snickered. Jaemin flushed at the sudden remark - he couldn’t really deny it, Jaemin felt drawn to him for some strange reason, “So you do think he’s hot?”

  
  


“Shut. it.” he said in between his teeth, “I don’t know how to explain what I feel about him, I guess, mysterious?...”

  
  


Renjun sat up, “Maybe you didn’t have enough time to talk since you were late? When do you see each other?”

  
  


“Friday,” Friday was in the next five days meaning Jaemin had to occupy himself while waiting, “His name is Jeno by the way.”

  
  


“Jeno? That name seems familiar,” Xiaojun hummed.

  
  


tw // mentions of mass murder , mention of blood

  
  


“This may be a stretch but what if he’s Jen,” Renjun suggested, the other four shot him strange looks. Jen was infamous for his mass murders at night. The news of him emerged one day when it was reported someone had killed almost everyone in a mall. The only reason they were able to put a name to the person was because of three letters they found marked in blood. _J.E.N_. “You know? Jen, Jeno? Or am I the only one who thinks this?”

  
  


“If he really is then that was a poor choice. It's too similar to his real name,” YangYang scoffed.

  
  


“I’m sure Nana will find out on Friday,” Renjun got up, “It’s nearing one am, I think it’s best to get going.”

  
  


The three boys followed suit, bidding goodnight to Jaemin before they left the apartment.

  
  


“Goodnight,” Jaemin slid down the door, “I guess i’ll find out on Friday.”

  
  


What Renjun said was absurd, yet there was that tiny chance about it being true - he suspected not many knew the actual identity of Jen. If so, the job would be significantly more dangerous, not that it already wasn’t.

  
  


Tw // murder , blood , dead bodies , mention of death , violence , murder

  
  


_“p-please,”_ the man muttered under his breath.

  
  


Jen came closer to the quivering man, he could see the pure fear in his eyes, _“Don’t worry, it’ll be all over soon.”_ He ran the back of his dagger down the man's clothed upper body. Taking one last look at the small punctures he made prior, Jen stabbed the sharp object right through the man’s heart. He pulled the dagger out and watched as the man withered away, blood slowly dripping out of his mouth and staining his white button up top. 

  
  
Jen walked back upstairs where the lights were flashed back on. In front of him lay the dead bodies of over a hundred people, creating a small pool of blood. He dipped his finger in the red substance and marked his signature three letters near the exit. _J.E.N._ The man took a moment to free himself of the blood that covered him and slipped into the darkness, leaving the police to do the rest of the work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaemin woke up the next day due to his friends blowing up his phone.

  
  


**_Donghyuck_ **

**_DID EVERYONE SEE THE NEWS_ **

**_YangYang_ **

**_of course we did_ **

**_Xiaojun_ **

**_Jen struck again, an entire casino_ **

**_too, damn_ **

**_Jisung_ **

**_Is it true Nana hyung is paired_ **

**_with Jen?_ **

**_Renjun_ **

**_It’s just my assumption, he should_ **

**_be able to find out on Friday_ **

**_Sungchan_ **

**_If what you think is right, hyung_ **

**_has to be really careful then_ **

**_Donghyuck_ **

**_definitely, his chances of getting_ **

**_caught are a lot higher than ours_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_nothing’s confirmed yet, even if_ **

**_Junnie_ ** **_thought right, I’ll make_ **

**_sure_ ** **_to be careful_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_No need to worry guys_ **

**_Renjun_ **

**_But the same goes for everyone,_ **

**_we should all be careful_ **

**_Xiaojun_ **

**_Jisung and Sungchan, what did_ **

**_you do last night?_ **

**_Sungchan_ **

**_they just showed me around the_ **

**_city and places to be wary of_ **

**_Jisung_ **

**_same thing with me_ **

**_Xiaojun_ **

**_then we’ll probably be doing_ **

**_something similar_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_I hope_ **

Jaemin set his phone aside and threw an arm over his face.  _ ‘please say we’re doing anything similar to that.’ _ To be truthful, Jaemin didn’t feel as ecstatic as he thought he would be. He couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, he had a gut feeling something bad would happen.

  
  


_ ‘Four more days’  _ Four more days until he had to go out with Jeno. Jaemin struggled to process this information for a few minutes, he was nervous, incredibly nervous. Multiple rumors had been circulating, one in particular, reminding him of the past. Yet, there was no way the government would risk it, the economy crubbled and it took years until the country fully recovered. But of course, that was fifteen years ago, the economy grew twice the size since that incident, they _ could _ risk it.

  
  


Dragging himself out of bed, Jaemin started getting ready for the day. He might as well occupy himself, or go around the city.  _ ‘Yeah.. that.’ _ Jaemin slipped himself in a tracksuit and left his apartment to find a good cafe for breakfast.

  
  


He sat in the corner of a nearby cafe that wasn’t too busy, it was quite peaceful. Just as he thought that, the peace was abrupted when the tv screen was switched to the news.

  
  


_ “It looks like Jen has struck once again but this time with the help of another.” _

  
  


_ “The footage from one of the security cameras that happened to be left unharmed showed a person leaving just before Jen did.” _

  
  


_ “But once again we have not moved any closer to finding out Jen’s identity, now it seems we have another person to uncover.” _

  
  


_ ‘Gosh,’ _ Jaemin watched the screen intently as they interviewed a few citizens. All their answers were the same, they were scared, appalled and a couple even angry that the mystery assassin was living among them.  _ ‘So this is how they think of us,’ _ Jaemin thought, if anyone found out an assassin's identity that person would earn a huge reward. They’ve already put a bounty on Jen.

  
  


Assassins have been ostracized from society for decades and it only got worse as the community grew. Many fled to the country sides where they established houses and schools with secret rooms located underneath for training. That’s why the majority of them had to move to the city.

  
  


Not everyone has a happy ending sadly, hundreds of assassins have been caught in the past five years and two were caught just last week. Assassins aren’t that protected by the community themselves. Once you’ve graduated you’re practically on your own, it’s no one’s responsibility if you’re found. It was another reason why this five-month course was introduced around a year or two ago.

  
  


Newly graduated students used to struggle to keep hidden and it was decided that future graduates would most likely need some guidance. Then they were on their own. Jaemin didn’t have a clue of what he would be in store for once it was over, he had to be prepared for anything. At least he could rely on his friends, right?

  
  


-🍒-

  
  


_ ‘Look who it is..’ _ Jeno took a sip from his coffee, observing the pink haired boy on the opposite side of the cafe. A strong feeling struck Jeno the day they met, Jaemin looked oddly similar to someone, even their surnames were the same - perhaps it could only be a coincidence.

  
  


**_Jeno_ **

**_You look a bit troubled there_ **

**_[image attached]_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_wtf_ **

**_how did u…_ **

  
  


Jaemin whipped his head up to see Jeno smirking right at him.

  
  


**_Jaemin_ **

**_Did u follow me?_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_no, we just happened to be here_ **

**_at the same time_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_there’s no need to be so stalker-ish,_ **

**_it makes it seem like u did_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_I’m just concerned relax_ **

**_you were practically glaring_ **

**_at that tv_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_was the news of Jen that_ **

**_shocking?_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_no, not really :/_ **

**_with his current rate it’s common_ **

**_to see news of him_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_Then why did you look like you hated_ **

**_that man’s guts?_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_because of something my friend_ **

**_told me last night relating to Jen,_ **

**_I don’t hate him, how can i? he's_ **

**_an assassin too_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_makes sense_ **

**_see you on friday, kid_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_wait, didn’t you give me your_ **

**_number_ ** **_to tell me any details? y_ **

**_are_ ** **_you_ ** **_texting_ ** **_me rn? unless_ **

**_u are that is_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_Thought i’d text u for a bit_ **

**_see what you’re like yk_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_then y can’t I?_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_I’d rather not have you text_ **

**_me when i’m busy_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_sure, but what if i’m busy? i_ **

**_could’ve been busy rn yk_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_but you aren’t since you’re_ **

**_replying_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_emphasis on ‘i could’ve’_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_then to make it fair i’ll only text u_ **

**_the details of our tasks, when,_ **

**_where we meet etc._ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_mk then, that means i’ll have to_ **

**_kindly_ ** **_ask u to stop texting_ ** **_me_ **

**_rn :]_ **

**_Jeno_ **

**_um sure_ **

**_okay, bye jaemin_ **

**_Jaemin_ **

**_bye bye :3_ **

  
  


Jaemin looked back up at Jeno and smiled, laughing at the males face as he left.

  
  


-🍒-

  
  


From then on the four days Jaemin had to wait were quite a bore. Jaemin planned to try and find a hobby that interested him - instead, he would lay in bed for the majority of the day, making no progress whatsoever.

  
  


Funny enough, Jaemin felt that those days passed faster than expected. Earlier in the day he received a text from Jeno - it was a brief explanation of the task.

  
  


-🍒-

  
  


The closer Jaemin was to the place the more curious he became. He approached what seemed like Jeno’s home. Compared to the place he grew up in it was small, but for any standard citizen it was huge.

  
  


In front of the house however, was a jet black car that was already turned on. The glass was tinted making it difficult for Jaemin to see if anyone was inside, but the silhouette of a man in the driver's seat was clearly visible.

  
  


“Are you going to get in?” Jeno rolled down the window, sticking his head out. Jaemin almost didn’t recognise him under the disguise, he sped up his pace, quickly walking to the car.

  
  


“I didn’t expect to be doing this on the first night,” Jaemin opened the car door and sat in the backseat.

  
  


Jeno drove off once Jaemin was buckled in, “Well I couldn’t exactly wait for next week, Miss Choi wants a report by Sunday, so this was the least dangerous one I could choose.”

  
  


“I’ll explain in more details now that you’re here,” he carried on, “We’ve found out that the twin children of Kim Minchul will be here in this club,” a hologram of a brightly lit building appeared.

  
  


“It should be just the two of them going but I’ll warn you if anyone else is there,” Jeno took a right, “You do know what they look like right?”

  
  


“Yes..”

  
  


“Good. I’ll handle Minji, you handle Minjun. Next to the club is a hotel, I’ve booked two rooms so take him there and knock him out.”

  
  


“Are you saying I have to seduce that guy?” Jaemin asked.

  
  


“If that’s what you think you have to do to get him there then do it,” Jeno parked his car near the back of the club, “Though it looks like you’ll have no problem,” Jeno scanned the outfit Jaemin wore.

  
  


“Take this earpiece, when you’ve knocked him out just tell me, and here is one of the room keys,” Jeno gave both items to Jaemin as they exited the cars and went inside.

  
  


-🍒-

tw // sexual situations (?)

  
  


Jaemin was never a fan of partying or clubbing, everyone's sweaty bodies against each other and the loud music would start to irritate his ears, he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

  
  


“Minji’s on the dance floor and Minjun’s at the bar, go get yourself a drink but don’t drink too much of course,”

Jeno whispered in Jaemin’s ear and walked into the crowd out of Jaemin’s sight.

  
  


Jaemin made his way to the bar and sat on the far end stool away from Minjun. He glanced around the place to find where Jeno was. Straight ahead of him he saw Jeno and Minji shamelessly flirting back and forth. She had one hand caressing the back of Jeno’s neck and the other tracing his exposed chest, while he had his hands tightly gripping her waist. Unable to watch any longer Jaemin spun on his seat unintentionally making eye contact with Minjun who was nearing him.

  
  


“You okay there?” He sat down on the stool next to him

  
  


_ ‘Fuck’  _ Jaemin was caught off guard, “Yes, I am,” he answered.

  
  


“You’re Minjun right? And over there is your sister,” this was Jaemin’s chance to get him, “It looks like she’ll be busy tonight.”

  
  


Minjun chuckled, “It seems so,” both of them turned around again and watched as Jeno took Minji’s hand and led them out of the club.

  
  


“If you wouldn’t mind…” Jaemin bit his lip and scooched closer to the edge of his seat, he moved forward, his face extremely close to Minjun’s, “Would you like to keep me company, just this once,” he dragged his fingers on Minjun’s, parting his lips, his breath hitting his.

  
  


“I would love to,” Minjun smirked, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink when Jaemin took his hand leading him to the hotel.

  
  


-🍒-

tw // violence , blood 

  
  


On their way Jaemin felt Minjun constantly placing his hand around his waist making him even more uncomfortable,  _ ‘just endure it a little longer.’ _

  
  


He checked into their room and hastily switched or the lights.

  
  


“How can I see your beauty if the lights are out,” Minjun pulled Jaemin closer to him.

  
  


“It’s more fun this way~” Jaemin freed himself from Minjun’s grip and pushed him onto the bed, “Sleep tight,” Jaemin teased, taking the vase near the tv and hitting Minjun right on his head, hoping he didn’t accidentally break his skull.

  
  


“Jeno? Can you hear me?” he spoke to the earpiece

  
  


_ “Loud and clear. Did you knock him out?” _

  
  


“Yes.”

  
  


_ “Okay, all the lights and security cameras will go out in a second, near your room is a door with stairs that lead downwards, quickly carry Minjun down and I’ll do the rest.” _

  
  


“Okay thanks,” Jaemin tried hauling Minjun over his shoulder but his legs gave way when doing so. Strength was never one of Jaemin’s strongest points, instead he grabbed Minjun by both feet and dragged him down.

  
  


“Was that you making those noises?” Jeno pushed himself off the wall.

  
  


“I’m sorry, Minjun was too heavy to carry,” Jaemin watched as Jeno picked Minjun up with ease.

  
  


“Heavy? He’s pretty light.”

  
  


“I’m not as strong as most people,” Jaemin rolled his eyes.

  
  


“I’ll take care of the rest, wait for me outside this door,” Jeno brung Minjun into a room he didn’t see and closed the door behind him.

  
  


Being surrounded in darkness was making the wait even more suffocating. Jaemin pulled out his phone and turned on the flash. The basement of the hotel was a mess, boxes and shelves were everywhere, not to mention the abundance or dust and cobwebs, making Jaemin’s skin crawl at the sight.

  
  


_ “I’ll be done in just a moment,” _ he heard Jeno’s voice from the earpiece. Jeno stepped out of the room, now wearing a long black coat and taking off his gloves, placing them in a ziplock bag, which also contained a knife.

  
  


Behind Jeno he saw the twins tied on a pole, stab wounds right through their stomachs. But what was on the wall behind them caught his attention the most. Jaemin read the blood written letters J and E before Jeno closed the door and came closer to him. There was no need for Jaemin to see the final letter written he already could tell.

  
  


“You saw that didn’t you?” Jaemin remained silent, “Don’t tell anyone. Let’s go before the lights turn on any minute now.”

  
  


-🍒-

  
  


Jaemin sat in the back of Jeno’s car quietly taking off the itchy wig and grey eye contacts he wore for the task. “We’re here now,” Jeno stopped the car in front of the apartment complex.

  
  


“Thanks for the ride..,” Jaemin opened the car door and stepped out.

  
  


“Remember what I said earlier,” Jeno rolled down his window and rolled it back up again as he drove off.

  
  


Jaemin flopped on his bed once he reached his room, “So Renjun was right huh,” he let out a long sigh into his pillow, soon falling asleep, saving himself from his own negative thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fvck school started again so i don’t have much time to write :/

**Author's Note:**

> btw flashbacks/past scenes or events are in italics, texting or phone calls are in bold and italics, and thoughts are in italics and ‘...’ (hope that makes sense).


End file.
